


Haircut

by MikasButt



Series: Kouao week 2015 [6]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikasButt/pseuds/MikasButt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku cuts Aoba's hair for the second time.<br/>(KouAo Week "Hair" prompt)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haircut

It wasn't long until Aoba's hair started to grow out. So, here he sat, Koujake gently running a comb through his hair. Aoba had asked for him to trim his hair. He had grown quite fond of the feel of shorter hair. When he heard the snipping of scissors, he jumped, letting out a small yelp of surprise. Koujaku pulled his scissors away, looking at him through the mirror, to check on him and make sure he was alright. 

 

"You alright, Aoba?" Koujaku asked, he looked worried. 

 

"Yes, you surprised me, is all." Aoba replied, giving a small smile of reassurance to Koujaku. 

 

"If you're sure you're alright" Koujaku stated, getting a long bunch of hair on Aoba's head ready to trim, not making the cut until Aoba nodded in approval. 

 

\- 

 

Aoba's hair was soon properly trimmed, it was soon followed by Aoba taking a quick shower. 

 

Aoba returned, and crawled into bed with Koujaku. Though they both had things to do, they could be put aside, if only for a few moments. 

 

Koujaku pulled Aoba closer, nuzzling his chin atop Aoba's head, his arms around Aoba's waist, their legs tangled together. 

 

It was nice, ditching the adult responsibilities they both had, to share a moment with one another, if only for a few brief moments, before they continued on with their day, sneaking kisses whenever they could manage, some were brief, others lasted longer. The kisses they shared were precious to the both of them, reminding them both of the love they shared for one another. 

 

Every day they spent with each other, was always one to remember.


End file.
